Love Fool
by blueChocolate155
Summary: 2DxMurdoc. Fluffy story between two bandmembers who find a way into eachother's heart. Rated for Murdoc's mouth and slash
1. Somewhere in the Rain

W00t my first fic :O NO WAY.

I want to give a HUUGE thankies to one of my best friends Milla for helping inspire me to start my own fic, and another thanks for my slut monkey friends for supporting my liking for this couple

**Title:** Love Fool

**Ratings:** R for now

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Gorillaz, but if I did...teee...ahem

**Warnings:** Oh, beatings and maybe..MAYBE if you're lucky...some other stuff

**Pairing:** 2DxMurdoc

* * *

Rain silently patted against the blue-haired angel as he walked among the graves of the cemetery in Kong Studios. He looked up ahead, feeling the droplets roll down his cheeks and trickle off his chin. His blue hair clung to the curves of his face. The sky, heavy with pregnant clouds, were dark and the surrounding area was foggy and misty. The earth beneath him shifted under his light weight. The air felt cold and fresh in his lungs and when he breathed out the mist of his breath lingered in the air in front of his face. The blue-haired singer took a pause in his walk and looked ahead at the endless horizon of tombstones. He sighed in deeply, letting his chest fill with as much wet air as possible, and then let out a tired misty sigh.

"Dullard, what the 'ell are you doing out here?"

2D swung his head in the direction of the bass player, droplets swinging from his blue hair. "Er..," he stuttered, "I w-was jus' out looking at the rain.."

2D loved his best mate, Murdoc, and enjoyed his company, even though quite often their confrontations would end up 2D waking up hours later on the floor with a new collection of bruises.

"Fucki'n...it's bloo'y freez'in out!" Murdoc was impatient with 2D, and 2D knew that. He always believed that Murdoc thought of him as brainless and the worthless thing in his life, and even though he would laugh with Murdoc, it hurt somewhere deep inside of him, like a bruise that was being pestered repeatedly.

2D tried to change the Satanist's mind, "But..doesn't it feel nice?"

"Feels like every other fuck 'in day," Murdoc growled back. 2D frowned silently to himself and turned away from Murdoc and fixed his gaze at the endless horizon of soaked tombstones. Murdoc grew impatient with the young man and began to mutter under his hot breath. "Get in you lil' bugger before I hafta force ya."

2D's heart and shoulders fell. He didn't want to leave, but he knew the consequences for disobeying Murdoc. He stood erect, breathed in a deep sigh and clenched his fists.

His back at the Satanist, mouth quivering, "When d-did you care if I was out or n-not? S'nots like you cared if I caught a cold."

Murdoc stared at the blue-haired angel with his emotionless stare. They stood still for minutes, but for the singer it seemed like hours. 2D waited for the relentless words that he heard for so many years.

"You lil' mofo," he started towards the young man, put a hand on his shoulder and twirled him around so they met face to face.

The singer's eyes, pupilless as they were, held all of his emotions that he showed to the world. Murdoc was not blind. He could see the sorrow in those onyx eyes. He clenched his calloused knuckles and swung his fist across the young man's face.

2D's face stung with pain as he met with Murdoc's fist, his head forced to turn away from the man by the blow. He blinked painfully, but dared not look back at the bassist. Murdoc was already trudging back into Kong Studios.

The singer stood in the same position he was left in, alone in the rain, slowly mending his broken heart. His left cheek bone began to turn into an angry shade of purple. His nose dribbled with blood. He didn't bother wiping it off.

Slowly yet painfully, he looked up to the crying sky, blood running down his chin. Drops of rain stung the delicate curves of his bruised face.

"When will..he l-love me?" he whispered to nobody in particular.

* * *

Short chapter, I realize that but I had to start somewhere. Please be gentle, this is my first fic D: 


	2. Underneath It All

Ok, here's chapter two. Thank you guys so much for the reviews . This one is kinda lengthy, I really hope you guys like. Be warned...MORE SLASHYNESS. Let the chapter begin!

* * *

Way up high in the blue clear skies, a little red hot air balloon bobbed through the marshmallow clouds. On that red cherry balloon, carried a tall, young blue-haired angel. He wore a sun orange, skin tight midriff. His puff sleeves rippled in the breeze. A purple laced hair band held his bed head hair, and a mini ponytail extended from the back of his head. Around his small waist was a skirt that was made of layered ruffled white lace, tied with a sunflower yellow satin ribbon that ran the length to his fishnet knees.

The young man crossed his arms and leaned over the edge of the basket and dreamily watched the sun rise before his eyes. He drew in a long breath and sighed soothingly. He lifted his chin high to the sky, and began to sing..

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby _

Starting soft, yet strongly, his voice hummed through the air.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true _

_Some day I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me _

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly_

The blue-haired angel raised his hand to the sky, extending his pointer finger for a happy blue jay that landed on his finger and sang along with him._  
_

_Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

The blue jay released the singer's finger and flew off into the clouds, the young man watching the bird sadly leave him.

_Some day I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me _

His voice strayed longer and rang with a saddened tone.

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow..._

The angel paused. As he came to the end of his song, his voice descended into a long melancholy pitch. He Closed his eyes, and opened his pure pupiless eyes to the sky..

_Why, oh why ...can't I?_

He closed his onyx eyes and pointed his nose to the earth below him. The downhearted echo of his voice hypnotized the land into a state of depression. The water in the rivers dried, the hills became green less, dark clouds formed above. Droplets pattered against the balloon's red skin.

**KZZZZZT**

A cord of light hit the cherry balloon, catching its exterior into a raging flame that grew into an ocean of fire. The blue-haired angel looked up to the fiery sky with fragile eyes. He hung on to the edge of the basket with his hands and gaped his mouth open.

No shout was heard.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as the hot air balloon met its fate against the rocky hills and crashed into a burning flame...

"...What the 'ell..."

2D blinked awake, shaking his head slightly. He looked around his cluttered room, trying to make sense of the situation. _It was just a dream.._he thought. The clock on his dresser read 8:25 P.M. 2D's brain shot with pain in his right temple. He clutched his head, now desperately looking for his pills. He turned his head to his dresser and found a little bottle of pills. He removed the child proof cap and gulped several pills dry.

The singer lay on his back on his one-sheet-mattress, staring at the ceiling in deep thought. 2D lay his hand to the floor in search of his cigarettes. Once he fingered a small square-ish box, he opened the flap and removed a cigarette from inside. 2D lifted the cigarette to his smooth lips and took his lighter and lit the end. Stu took in a drag and breathed out, cigarette smoke flowing from his lips.

2D continued to eye the ceiling for who knows how long. Still wearing the clothing he had previously worn in the rain, he shivered slightly as the dampness chilled up his spine. He was interrupted from watching the ceiling by a sudden guttural cough. 2D sighed again, but was interrupted by a set of repeated coughs. Now groaning, he rolled to his side and tried to pull the sheet over him, but he was too cold to move. He shook in his bed and coughed relentlessly.

2D closed his eyes slowly, trying to get himself to stop coughing. His coughing began to slow down, and finally deceased and he was able to rest.

_Clank, clank, clank_

**BAM**

2D sat upright and swirled his headtowards his door. There with the door wide open, Murdoc stood in the doorframe, shirtless and wearing his stained jeans and his Satansymbolthat hung from tied thread around his rugged neck.

"Where ya fags ?"he breathed raspily.

2D opened his mouth slightly and before saying anything, turned his head to the floor where his cigarette box lay. He pointed in their direction and Murdoc's eyes followed.Murdoc trudged toward them and picked up the small box and tore the flap of the package off. He drew out a cigarette and slipped it in betweenhis lips. He jammed his hands into his jean's pocket and removed a lighter from its contents and lit the butt of the cigarette.

2D took a pause before asking, "Wha'redoin' 'ere?"

Murdoc drew in a long drag and turned his chin far enough for the blue singer to see his red eye.

"Needed a fag," he muttered dryly.

2D looked side to side without moving his head. He realized now that there was a lack of Noodle and Russel activity around the studios.

"Where's Noods and Russ?"

"In'erview."

"Oh."

Silence.

2D stayed in his awkward position on his bed as he watched the back of the Satanist. Suddenly he threw his head down from the power of a rough cough that escaped from his lips. He sheepishly looked up at Murdoc's back, afraid of what he was going to say. Probably something like, 'I told ya' not ta stay in the rain,' or, 'Fuckin' dullard, don't get me sick with ya cold."

Murdoc didn't shift. He continued to take long drags. Feeling safe for the moment, 2D slunk his head to his pillow and curled into a fatal position. He whimpered to himself from the stinging pain that ran through his nerves.

2D smelled like wet dog, and he wasn't too fond of the smell. He knew what he needed, but it was a matter of how he was going to get there. His head and body was in too much pain to move...unless...

"Muds?"

"What."

"Can'ya...take me to the showers?"

"Fuck no. You got legs. Use 'em."

2D, hurt now, looked down to the floor, even though he knew well enough of the answer he would have received beforehand. He tried once more.

"Please Murdoc, I dun' feel so good...I need help gettin' there."

" 'Ur gonna have'ta do better than that face ache."

2D shifted his shoulders and thought up quickly, "Um..what do you want..?"

"I'll get whatever I command of you if I take you to the shower. Deal?"

2D knew better. 'Whatever' he wanted meant anything from illegal drugs to having prepaid prostitutes (courtesy of Stu Tusspot) in his winnie. But, the fact that Murdoc was even talking to him, even being in his _room_, was odd. He didn't want the moment to end, where he would say 'no' and Murdoc would leave and he would be to all his lonesome again. He didn't want that.

"...Fine, fine whatever you want you got it."

Murdoc's mouth slid into an evil grin as he trudged toward the singer. He scooped up the delicate singer and swung him over his shoulder, holding onto the singer's legs with his arms and D's upper body hanging on the other side. This was not what 2D had in mind, especially when he knew that Murdoc had a front view of 2D's ass, it was quite violating, actually.

Murdoc trudged out the doorway along with the singer over his shoulder and made their way to the shower. Once they arrived to the door of the bathroom, Murdoc had some complications turning the knob. After some curse words and swears were made, the door was opened and they entered inside.

The tile of the walls, stained with graffiti and other sorts of slander, shined under the dim bathroom light. Murdoc grunted as he slid 2D off his shoulder and sat him on the toilet. The blue haired singer smiled absently at the bassist.

"Wot're looki'n at?" he grumbled.

"Nuttin..," 2D paused, he knew the next question he was about to ask was going to be pure difficulty. He gathered all the courage in him and swallowed his fear in a big gulp. "Can you..maybe..I dunno, stay while I take my shower? I dun wanna hit my 'ead. I jus' dun feel well is all."

Murdoc stared hard and cold at the singer for what seemed like hours, and surprisingly, nodded his head in acceptance casually.

2D's mouth curled cutely. He lifted his shirt up and over his head, and then motioned his hands for the zipper of his jeans. He stopped. "Dun look," he pleaded in embarrassment.

"I might be perverted, but I ain't no faggot like you," he laughed.

2D looked sadly to dirty tiled floor and began to remove his pants, along with his underwear.

The clothing fell to the floor with a clunk that made Murdoc shudder, 2D didn't notice his reaction.

The blue haired singer drew the shower curtains to the side, and stepped inside, drawing the curtains back over. He turned the shower on and steam began to rise from the openings. Murdoc figured it was safe to look now after hearing the closing of the shower curtain, and turned to see the silhouette of a long slender, spiky haired man. The silhouette's back arched, his chest and stomach sticking out. He stared for, strangely enough, five minutes, before the silhouette spoke.

"I can't reach my head," the singer complained.

Murdoc stayed in his position, "Wot you want me ta do about it?"

Bad question.

"Um..help me...?"

Murdoc's eyes bulged and he looked to the floor, jamming his hands into his jean pockets and shifted uneasily. "I said I wasn't a faggot didn't I?"

"Well, yeah...but, you're my best mate. Can't ya just help me put some soap on?"

_Think of the hookers you'll get tonight for this_, Murdoc thought positively.

"You so owe me."

Shyly, yet quickly, he drew the curtains away, revealing that the silhouette was truly more beautiful underneath it all. Murdoc stood shocked for a few seconds, then hastily grabbed the container of soap and poured it over the singer's blue hair and drew the curtains back, the silhouette returning with the curtain.

"Ummm..," the silhouette stammered, causing the Satanist to turn to stone. "I need the bar soap..can ya..scrub for me...my muscles hurts too much..."

Murdoc stood still in front of the shower for minutes, then finally swallowed hard.

_Lots of hookers **HE'S** going to pay for..._

The bassist drew the curtains away again, revealing the silhouette's true form once more. The blue haired angel looked up at Murdoc with a scared, innocent face. Murdoc scanned the angel up and down, only able to view his dripping wet slender back and below, his rosy cheeks. Murdoc closed his eyes for a few seconds and sighed as he stepped into the shower, jeans and all. Facing the blue haired angel's back, the bassist looked to the wall of the shower, taking the pink bar soap...pink?

"Why's it pink?" Murdoc quizzed 2D.

2D shook slightly. "It's Noodle's, I ran out of mine...it smells nicer too..."

He was right, it smelled hundreds of times better than any of the boy's soap. Without adding to his comment, Murdoc began to scrub the angel's sleek back. As he did, he could hear pleased sounds from the man in front of him.

"You're not taking pleasure in this...are you?"

"N-no..."

Murdoc's pants began to become a nuisance, they were becoming so soggy they began to sag down, revealing more of his behind than in their Feel Good Inc. Video.

"Fuck..," he breathed. As he swore, he pointed his nose downward, not realizing that he had a perfect view of 2D's cheeks. He froze. He had been trying to hide it for way too long..he knew it. A demon began to burn in between his legs. Beads of sweat mixed with the steamy water ran down his already soaked body. Not knowing it, he slowly began to press against 2D's body and held his boney hips with his long dirty fingers, swaying together in rhythm. 2D let out a misty breath and swayed with the man behind him. He heard something that made him freeze.

A zipper unzipped.

Pants flew through the shower curtain and fell hard against the tainted white tile.

2D could feel the bulge that rocked Murdoc, and blushed widely. Is this reality? Murdoc slipped his arms around 2D's slick waist and moved his arms up and down his moist skin. 2D gasped in steamy air and released his breathe with a musty sigh. He could feel pinches along his shoulder. Murdoc nibbled hungrily and licked seductively at the perspiration along the angel's back. 2D shuttered in arousement, baring his imperfect teeth.

2D turned to face the dark man. The Satanist's eyes hid behind his wild wet hair. The singer gently yet aggressively, pushed Murdoc against the shower wall, entangling them in a passionate kiss. Murdoc smoothed his hand in 2D's tangled hair, pressing harder into the kiss. Groans echoed against the tiled walls, steams gushing from the top of the shower.

Murdoc broke away from the kiss, and casually walked out of the shower in all his nude glory, taking his soaked jeans along with him. He opened the door, and walked out, the door shutting hard behind him, leaving a heartbroken 2D in the steamy mist.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it took a while >>;; 


	3. You Make Me So OOPS

This one was fun, but It got all comlicated on me. Again, thank you for the reviews. They keep me inspirated . I really really hope you enjoy this chappy,please don't mind the stupid grammar errors that might appear. Tee, READ NNOW 8D

* * *

Everything in Kong Studios continued life as if nothing had happened between the two band members. What was even more strange was that Murdoc hadn't reminded 2D of their little deal between them. Slowly and painfully, 2D began to believe that what had happened was all one hell of a dream, but he didn't want to give in to the idea. More than anything, he wanted the older man's love. To touch his calloused skin and to feel his chapped lips against his once more, he would give up anything.

Anything.

But things continued normally. Wake up in the afternoon, eat sugar-coated cereal, practice, and just hang out doing who knows what.

2D had noticed that Murdoc hadn't crossed his path as much, nor has he had any new editions of bruises. He was beginning to miss even having the snot punched out of him. He couldn't stand not knowing what was on the Satanist's mind.

_Does he ever think of me?_ 2D would ask himself every waking second.

Whenever the thought crossed his mind, he would notice that Murdoc was always accompanied with another woman he had hooked from a bar or a gaudy fast food joint and that he would take her to his winnie and..

" Wot's the women he bring's to his winnie got that I don't got?" he would breathe enviously through his checkerboard teeth as he would listen to the intruding excited noises from the winnebago in the car park. He knew very well what they had he didn't, but that was evident. Large breasts that had obviously been under major surgery, tiny hour glass figures, puffy red lips that would make you want to press your lips against her's. They had everything 2D needed for Murdoc's mere attention, but what could the singer do?

Well, there was one thing that he could imitate that only women could do, but _faggots_, as Murdoc would say, do that.

* * *

Noodle came out from her room, in her mini skirt, long fish-net sleeved top and high stocking shoes. She wore a small purple purse that hung from her left shoulder. Her eyes fluttered with thick lashes caked with mascara and her lids a light shade of blue eyeshadow. It was strange of her to be wearing so much make up. 

_She must be going somewhere_, 2D thought to himself.

He watched as the delicate Asian girl departed from her room and walked down the long hallway and listened to the echo of the door slam behind her. 2D stood in silence in a state of deep thought. He had an idea. It was somewhat risky, but who'd catch him?

The onyx-eyed singer looked right, then left. He tip toed quietly to the door of Noodle's room. Turning the knob gently as to not make a sound, he pushed the door open and slipped inside the dark room.

He switched on the light, exposing the Japanese atmosphere that inhabited the room. Posters, masks, and other sorts of symbolizing objects hung from the panels and walls of her room. Her room had everything any other room would have, only in Noodle style. A coffee table like structure sat in the middle of her room, with a purple pillow that lay on the floor that welcomed anyone that wanted to take a sit.

Before 2D began to overflow with no interest, something had caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head to face a beautiful bamboo vanity. The vanity contained two vertical rows of drawers on opposite sides, between them was a egg-shaped pink chair. A long oval shaped mirror stood proudly on top of the smooth bamboo desk framed with elegant bamboo branches.

2D walked over to the mysterious piece of furniture and sat uncomfortably in the egg-shaped chair that wasn't tall enough for the singer's stature. He looked curiously at the overwhelming amount of feminine contents that lay among the smooth surface of the desk. Lipstick containers stood tall, some of their caps lay randomly, others just plain missing. Powders and shadows lay in a long row around the edge of the mirror. Seething more and more with curiosity, 2D reached for a sassy shade of pink lipstick and turned the bottom clockwise, the lipstick reaching higher and higher as he turned until he was satisfied with the height.

"I never knew Noods was interested 'n this stuff," 2D whispered to himself, closing one eye and using his other eye and peered at the lipstick in curiousity.

He swerved his head side to side, as to make sure no one was in sight of him.

No one to the left.

No one to the right.

Staring back at his reflection, he smoothed the tip of the sassy pink lipstick across his thin lips. He shyly looked down, then looked back up at his reflection and studied his discovery.

"Not shabby, eh?" He teased himself.

He reached his hand to a long silver tube, twisted the cap, and a long black rod slipped out. Mascara. 2D looked at his twin in the mirror, and took the mascara and brushed the bristles across his short lashes until they were thick and somewhat clumpy.

The singer stared square back into the blue-haired man opposite of him. Flirtatiously, he fluttered his eyes, pushed his shoulders just below his chin and puckered his sassy pink lips. He laughed.

Seeking more 'toys' for his enjoyment, he fixed his eyes on a strange metal mechanism. They were supposed to be held like a normal pair of scissors, only there were no sharp edges. 2D placed his pointer finger into the small hole and his thumb inside the larger. He expanded the space between his pointer finger and thumb, then closed the space repeatedly. As he closed and opened, the object retracted. Open. Close. Open.

* * *

"Mm-mmh, harder.." 

"Shut up."

Murdoc grabbed the thighs of the girl that lay awaiting on his stainedmattress and pushed her closer to his body. He lapped at hercollarbone and sat square on her hips. The young woman looked at Murdoc with a pleased smile and waited for him to begin. Murdoc chuckled gruffly as he began to slide off the girl's panties, but was suddenly interrupted by a bass sound that tremored from inside the studios, shaking his winniebago in steady hard beats.

Murdoc roared angrily and narrowed his mismatched eyes. He threw the sheets from his body and got up from his bed, and not bothering putting on his pants, he walked off in his leopard print briefs and shut the door hard behind him, not giving a care about the woman's protests.

He trudged inside the studios, grunting under his breath. He followed the sound of the booming bass down the hall, and when he found where the music was originating, he found Noodle's door in front of his nose. Angry breaths seethed from his bared, rigid teeth. He turned the knob and viciously kicked the door open, creating a thunderous bang as he stood in the doorway. He panted loudly with his fists ready to make impact with whoever's face was making the racket.

Murdoc stood straight and froze. His jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes grew large open with utter shock.

2D, dancing in Noodle's pink sparkle dress that nearly went below his crotch and glossy-silver high heeled shoes, face covered in an overly amount of makeup, thrust his hips side to side wildly with arms high in the air. He swung his body side to side, bent forward and grabbed his knees, shaking his booty high in the air. He sang loudly with the loud throbbing music as he danced:

"I L-IKE BIG BUTTS AND I C'NNOT LIE,

YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DE-NY,

THAT WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN WITH AN 'ITTY BITTY WAIST

AND ROUND THING IN YOUR FACE,

YOU GET SPRUNG,

WANNA PULL UP FRONT CUZ YOU NO-TICE THAT BUTT

WAS STUFFED DEEP IN THE JEANS SHE'S WEARING,

I'M HOOKED AND

I CAN'T STOP STARING!

OH, BABY

I WANNA GET WIT'CHA,

AND TAKE 'UR PI' TURE

MY HOME BOYS TRIED TO WARN ME

BUT WITH THAT BUTT- "

The dancer turned swiftly towards the unnoticed band member in the open doorway,arms open wide, his chest hung out and head back, his mouth open.

"YOU GOT ME SO HOR-"

2D's heart fell to his stomach. He shifted his eyes slowly, taking what seemed like lengths of centimeters per minute, and looked at the dark figure in the doorway, to discover a stunned Satanist staring straight back at him.

The blue-haired dancer stood still as a statue in his dancing position and dropped his arms to his sides and buckled his knees. The pink spaghetti strap that hung from his left shoulder slipped along his slender arm. He reached his left hand over his chest and held his upper right arm.

"He-ey Muds..." 2D stuttered innocently.

Murdoc, his mouth agape, stared shockingly at the cross-dresser. The song continued, despite the awkward state the band members where in. Murdoc closed his mouth and took a step back. The Satanist turned toward the hall, his eyes still watching the dancer. He stepped back to the car park, unsure if he was going to be able to continue his business with his previous matter.

2D stared at the empty doorway. His shoulders sagged as he let out a long, down-hearted sigh.

* * *

Again, short, me sawwy...but I hope it appeased to your likings anyways :3 


	4. Tell Me You Love Me

YES I DID EET. Took forever, I wanted it to be just right, but I'm thinking it's kinda lame now..oh well, I'm writing this fanfic for the fun of it, not really for recognition or anything.

This chappy is dedicated to **D.D.Darkwriter** , thank you for getting me back on track :D and thank you **all** for leaving a review! It really helps me, so again thanks :)...heh..little warning too, not for young eyes 8D, but it isn't THAT bad so no worries.

btw..**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER 8D, THERE IS MORE TO COME**

_

* * *

__Murdoc walks by me in the kitchen. Ignored._

_Murdoc walks by me when I'm watchi'n te'h tellie. He Doesn't know I exist._

_Murdoc and the rest practicing. Leaves s' fast I can't even say** hi. **_

2D figured by now that ever since the invasion of Noodle's feminine products, he had added to the emotional distance between him and his best mate. Why would Murdoc want to get caught up with a pink dress-wearing- sex-dancer, anyway? He wouldn't. Especially the fact being it was his own singer...in his band.

The naive blue-haired singer went to high scales of futile babbling to grasp Murdoc's attention; from exclaiming to the Satanist, 'O' ME GAWD, IT'S MICHAEL JACKSON,' to, 'Mud's, how do t'ey put te'h cream filling in these tings?' And, of course, failing miserably before even taking a breathe in Murdoc's path.

This time, 2D was sure he was going to get the attention he hungered for so long.

He sat on the living room couch slumped foward with his nose pointed to the stained carpet, head hanging low with his blue spiked hair dangling down on his face. He wove his fingers together and his thumbs fiddled nervously. The curves of his lips rid low in a long frown.

He waited.

Murdoc entered the room, shirtless with only his jeans on, as usual. In his hands, he held a pizza box dotted with grease stains with 'Pappa John's' printed in bold red letters across the pizza lid. His dry eyes stared coldly at the saddened figure before him. Murdoc grunted as he sat himself on the other end of the sofa from 2D, still holding the box. He mumbled to himself and looked up to the singer, eyes narrowed. The blue-haired man began to whimper and drew in quick sniffles. 2D rolled his head slowly to Murdoc until he made eye contact, and drew his head back down shyly, and cried. Murdoc continued to stare with hateful eyes. The singer fixed his glazed eyes back to the Satanist without turning his head. He closed them tightly, drawing in quick breathes through his tears. The singer began to open his mouth as if he were trying to speak, but only managed more tears.

"O-oh, M-MMurdoc," the blue-haired singer breathed, "I-I have s-s-something to-to tell you.."

Murdoc didn't ease his cold-hearted stare as he watched 2D crumble.

"I-I," 2D paused.

"I-I'M PREGNANT!" 2D shot up, arms aligned horizontally and turned to Murdoc, exposing a large belly that was already stretching his shirt.

Murdoc stared the same way as before. Hatefully.

The singer stared at the Satanist. Eyes wide. Arms still in the stagnant, thick air.

2D's belly began to slide from under his shirt, and bounced to the floor and rolled to Murdoc's boot. He looked distastefully at the orange basketball and narrowed his eyes back to the singer.

The naive singer looked at Murdoc, then to the basketball, then back at Murdoc. He paused.

"IT'SA GIRL!"

One corner of 2D's mouth stretched to his ear sheepishly. As his chuckling died down from Murdoc's painful stare, he slumped down on the couch with a 'thump' and wove his fingers together. His blue, spikey, mop-top shimmered under the dim light as 2D laid his eyes on the floor.

After a few long moments, Murdoc slid the pizza box across the coffee table. "Russ got us some grub 'fore he left," he said with his charcoal rough voice. 2D looked up at Murdoc with curious eyes and turned to face the pizza box. He smiled childishly and opened the box, only to find one slice of pepperoni with a rather large bite mark. He frowned at the violated slice and turned his disappointment to Murdoc.

"By the way, fat ass already had his share," Murdoc laughed as he lit his cigarette that lay pierced between his stained teeth.

2D's mouth straightened, "Oi, s' not nice to call Russ that Muds."

Murdoc grunted at 2D's defense, " 'E is, 'sides, you dun' eat much anyway, you anorexic girl." 2D pursed his lips and looked to the floor. It had been so long since Murdoc had called him anything, even _spoke_ to him. He looked up innocently at Murdoc then back to the pizza box. A long silence lay thick between them, but for once, it wasn't awkward. It was comforting.

Before Murdoc had finished a third of his cigarette, 2D piped, "Muds, wanna play a vi'eo game wit me?"

Murdoc looked up slowly at the innocent singer and grunted as he scratched his back, "Fine, fine, whate'er," he muttered. 2D smiled from ear to ear. He shot up and bounced to the tv, opening the disc drive of the PS2 and fed it a cd. 2D grabbed two controllers and set one in Murdoc's hands and held the other eagerly as he plopped back happily on the couch. 2D, still wearing his long smile, watched the screen of the television with attentive eyes. Murdoc slumped over and rested his elbows on his lap and held his controller carelessly. As the screen lit up to the start menu, 2D pushed the start button. A menu of fighters appeared on the screen. 2D scrolled to a robust woman who wore revealing clothing and quickly pushed the accept button.

"Oi, Faceache why did you have ta' take the best one?" Murdoc moaned.

"The early monkey gets the banana," 2D answered confidently. Murdoc sighed. He reluctantly chose a different female character that didn't appear as sensual. "You're so gonna lose!" 2D exclaimed as the screen began to load their battle arena. Murdoc growled and gripped harder on to his controller.

_READY_

_SET_

_GO!_

The two began to manipulate their characters into fancy kicks and punches, causing the other to fall and lose health points. Faint screams and shouts were produced from the low quality speakers as 2D's fighter pummeled Murdoc's samurai. Murdoc growled as he watched his fighter fall shamefully to the floor, covered in poorly drawn blood. 2D's character hopped in the air victoriously with 'WINNER' printed in bright green covering the screen.

Time ticked away quickly, sweat broke out, and tension grew high. Murdoc roared and stood up abruptly, throwing his controller to the floor in frustration as he watched the number of 2D's wins move to twenty-three and his own score stay the same. Zip.

"DAMMIT DULLARD WHY'D YOU HAVE TO KEEP CHEATING LIKE THAT? YOU DUMBASS!" Murdoc stared knives at 2D. The blue-haired singer, for once in his life, did not cower. "I DIDN' CHEAT! Y-YOU'RE JUS' A SORE LOSER WHO CAN'T ACCEPT THAT YOU LOST A STUPID GAME!"

"MAYBE SO FACEACHE, BUT SOMEONE ELSE HERE WON'T ACCEPT THAT E'S THE REAL LOSER!"

"I'M NO LOSER!"

"YES YOU ARE! LOOK AT YOU! YOU'VE GOT TWO DENTS IN YOU'RE 'EAD, THE GIRLS DUN' LIKE YOU AND YOU'RE JUST A FIVE-YEAR OLD IN AN ADULT'S BODY!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T JUST WALK AROUND IN A LEOPARD THONG AND FLIRT WITH THE HOSTESS OF SOME MTV SHOW!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DULLARD, NO BODY LIKES YOU! I HATE YOU MORE THAN MY ALLOWANCE OF BOOZ EVERY HOUR! NO ONE COULD LOVE AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!"

Murdoc's breathing resembled that of a rabid dog. He stood hunched, hands tight in fists, ready for impact. 2D stood across from the Satanist, his glazed midnight eyes narrowed. He could feel his anger burn in his heart and melt his chest. The minutes dragged like hours.

They stared each other down as if they're eyes were long lost enemies with a destiny to destroy the other. After staring into 2D's empty eyes for long enough, Murdoc's infamous stare relaxed into an expression of guilt. As 2D watched Murdoc's muscles ease, his fury began to evaporate and his angry glare began to fade back into the familiar eyes Murdoc came to know all these years.

The two band members charged at each other frantically, with Murdoc wrapping his arms around the blue-haired angel, locking his rough lips with the soft angel's. Murdoc's tongue slipped between 2D's warm inner lips, asking for permission to enter. The blue-haired man happily welcomed him. Their tongues slithered along their partner's damp cavern as they lapped at each other's mouth. 2D aggressively pressed the back of Murdoc's head, forcing the Satanist to open wide into his partner's mouth. 2D moaned wildly in satisfaction as Murdoc teased his tongue and felt his slender back up and down. Their groans vibrated in their mouths as the two continued to smother each other aggressively, knocking over the wooden coffee table as they stammered to reach the couch and fell with a loud thump with Murdoc square on top of 2D. The two groaned sensually as they broke from the kiss every few seconds and drew in quick breathes. Murdoc peeled the singer's shirt from his frail body and lapped at his belly down to his hip bones. 2D squealed and scrunched his face, but once Murdoc had finished 2D's face eased and looked dreamily back into the bassist's mismatched eyes.

Murdoc's crow-black ends of his hair dripped with sweet sweat as he lay on the couch, catching his breath, arms wrapped around his sweat spattered angel. 2D lay panting into Murdoc's chest with pupiless eyes half closed. 2D's eyes closed slowly as he stretched an arm around Murdoc's waist.

Murdoc's mouth stretched down and curled uneasily as he closed his eyes.

"Love you, bugger."

A little smile played along the singer's lips.

They stayed there all night, asleep in each other's arms until sunlight broke through the bleak windows of Kong Studios.

* * *

Again, lame..I'm over it.

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER 8D, THERE IS MORE TO COME**


	5. HELP

hey guys that have me on alert! Or whatever...

wow I wrote this thing sooo long ago!!

I know I said that I would continue it...

**AND I WILL!!**

but I need some help. I have no idea where else to go with this story. Ideas and comments would be soo appreciated!!

_Please_ let me know what you guys think.


End file.
